Pride of Death
by margaux-hz
Summary: Ele só queria ser livre.


_**Regulus Arcturus Black**_

_**(1961 – 1979)**_

_Momentos antes de sua morte._

Ele olhou para Monstro e um breve sorriso saiu dos lábios que normalmente estavam em linha reta. Sabia que desde que colocará os pés ali dentro, não tinha mais volta. Mas faria tudo para que pudesse ajudar a si mesmo, seria seu ultimo ato, o ato que faria aquela vida medíocre ter algum significado.

Andara calmamente, o suor escorria pela sua cara. As mãos tremulas e frias. Regulus pensava em todos os momentos que passou com o irmão. Sentia repugno e raiva de si mesmo, como ele pode deixar fazer isso com si mesmo? Como? Justo Regulus, que sempre amou o irmão.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos que caiam sobre os olhos impedindo a visão. Entrelaçou os dedos e voltou a olhar pra baixo. Monstro sabia que não era o momento certo.

Pensou em sua mãe. O amor, o único amor que foi capaz de sentir por alguém foi por sua mãe. Mas do mesmo modo que aquele amor era bonito, era vulnerável. Regulus sabia que sua mãe vivia a ideologia errada e que ele também. Se pudesse voltar atrás, talvez alguns anos antes, teria feito a coisa certa, teria pensado antes de tomar aquela decisão. A decisão errada que foi marcada em sua pele, e que até seus ossos virarem pó, estaria ali.

"_- Hey Reggie! – Sirius gritou do outro lado do muro com um graveto em suas mãos._

_- Six, sai daí! Se a mamãe te ver aí ela vai te deixar de castigo de novo e você sabe que a mamãe está brava! - Regulus pegou a pena e seu tinteiro e voltou a prestar atenção em seu desenho._

_- Sério que você vai ficar aí dentro sentado desenhando? Sabia que daqui alguns minutos a prima Bella vai chegar? – Regulus sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem e voltou seu olhar ao tinteiro com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – Eu sei que você gosta dela, irmão! _

_- Sirius, por favor, não fale dela! – Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de quando Bellatrix havia dado um beijo na sua bochecha. Desde então se pegava pensando naquela menina pequena com um sorriso um tanto doentio, Regulus não podia negar, adorava coisas fora dos padrões estabelecidos, e Bella era uma delas._

_- Hey, se a mamãe perguntar aonde fui, fale que estou no sótão ok? – Ele disse. Pulando o do muro. _

_- Tome cuidado, Sirius sério – Regulus olhou para o irmão com apreensão, sabia o que aconteceria se sua mãe descobrisse que Sirius tinha saído de novo, era inevitável ouvir os urros de dor de Sirius. _

_- Eu sempre vou tomar cuidado, irmão – Ele disse e sumiu."_

Regulus com passos firmes pensava no irmão. Será que era recíproca a saudade que Regulus sentia por ele? Era impossível não sentir saudades do irmão que sempre o apoiará e ajudará em suas atividades. A primeira namorada de Regulus foi graças a Sirius.

Ele novamente encarou o chão, o seu fim se aproximava.

" – _Regulus! – Sirius puxou o irmão para o outro lado. _

_- O que você quer seu traidor? – Regulus olhava com desprezo para o irmão._

_- Eu sei que você não acha isso. Eu sei que você queria ser livre igual a mim. Eu sei que você não agüenta mais a pressão. E eu sei que você sente falta __**dela **__– O punho fechado de Regulus se dirigiu ao rosto do irmão. _

_- É pra isso que você quer me encher o saco? Pra esfregar na minha cara que eu nunca vou ser livre? Que eu nunca vou ser amado de volta? É isso, Sirius? – Regulus sentia uma bola se formando em sua garganta, as lagrimas teimavam em cair. _

_- Hey, Reggie. Calma, garoto! Eu só vim aqui pra dizer pra você ter cuidado com seus amigos, ok irmão? Eu te amo de verdade, não me faça sentir nojo por um dia ter sentido isso por você..."_

Ele nunca teve a chance de responder o irmão. Mas ele faria o irmão orgulhoso. Faria o irmão não sentir nojo daquele sentimento.

Fechou os olhos, tomou a substancia que parecia que quebrava cada osso do seu corpo. Podia ouvir sua mente trabalhando, podia sentir seu corpo procurando a resistência contra aquilo.

Monstro gritava, mas palavras eram inaudíveis. Regulus podia ouvir e ver todos os momentos de sua vida sorriu ao lembrar-se quando o irmão lhe disse que se orgulhava dele, lembrou-se de quando foi marcado, de quando sua mãe deu um beijo na sua testa, da primeira palavra, do primeiro beijo, da primeira relação sexual, de tudo. Mas principalmente daquela sensação.

"_Órion, Walburga e Sirius estavam sentados na mesa. Todos comemoravam a chegada da carta de Hogwarts de Sirius. A cara amarrada de Sirius só dizia que os pais estavam falando sobre a Sonserina._

_- Hey Reggie, o que você acha de me levar na plataforma 9³/4? – Sirius disse enquanto tomava seu suco de abobora._

_- Eu acho que seria completamente excelente – Sirius sabia que o sonho do irmão era conhecer a famosa King's Cross. _

_- Ok então todos pra cama, vamos, vamos. – Órion empurrou os meninos para que subissem para seus quartos. _

_Quando já estavam em seus quartos, Regulus bateu na porta do quarto do irmão._

_- O que você quer, Reggie? – Sirius disse, enquanto coçava o olho e bocejava provavelmente estava dormindo._

_- Promete que quando você for pra Hogwarts e fizer novos amigos não vai me esquecer? _

_- É claro! – O irmão abraçou-o e bagunçou o cabelo – Pega isso espero que guarde com você, sempre que sentir saudades do seu irmãozinho aqui aparte o pingente que vai ser a mesma coisa que estar comigo. Agora vá pra cama, não vai querer se atrasar amanhã, correto baixinho?_

_- É claro que não, Vossa Excelência Gigantesca! – Regulus correu para seu quarto e olhou para o pingente era uma moto trouxa sorriu e deitou-se na cama..."_

Regulus segurava o pingente, sentia a pulsação baixando cada vez mais e mais. Ele fechou os olhos e entregou o conteúdo grande para o elfo e assim adormeceu.

Finalmente Regulus havia encontrado a tão esperada liberdade.

___"A alegria de fazer o bem é a única felicidade verdadeira."_

**Léon Tolstoi**


End file.
